


Coming out to Ellen, Jo and Ash

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, Post Simon Said, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events with Andy and telling Ellen about kids and himself, he has one more thing to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out to Ellen, Jo and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to Sam coming out to his friends so this seemed like a good place as any to do it. Hope you all enjoy!

“So, anything else you guys want to tell me about?” Ask Ellen as he eyed the two up. Jo brought the whiskey out and set it down on the bar. Sam glanced between them and sighed before straightening up.

 

“There is one thing, though it doesn’t really partain with what we were talking about.” Sam stated and he could feel Dean’s eyes on him.

 

“Well, go on.” Ellen stated with Jo beside her.

 

“You see, I’m not normal- I mean, I am but….uh…”

 

“Sam, don’t tell me you're going to tell them that?” Dean interrupted, causing Sam to look at him.

 

“Dean, they can know, okay? Especially if they are with us in the long run.” Sam turned back to the two and sighed. “I’m not exactly….hundred persent guy.”

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Asked Jo. 

 

“I am a guy, don’t get me wrong, but...my body…”

 

“Long story short, his body hates him and rebelled by giving him a chick’s body.” Dean supplied. Sam gave him a look as a silence settled over the four of them. Sam kept his head down, looking at his glass of whiskey, waiting for someone to speak up.

 

“So…let me get this straight…” Jo started. “Your a guy, but yet you're not one?”

 

“Forget about it.” Sam mumbled as he stood from his seat and made his way outside. He went to the Impala and sat down on the hood with a sigh, rubbing his face. He took a deep breath and groaned slightly. He heard the door opening but thought nothing of it.

 

“Hey man.” 

 

Sam looked up and saw that it was Ash.

 

“I heard. No need to repeat what your brother said in there.” he stated as he leaned against the Impala. “Unlike Jo in there, I don’t even try to logically think about it. They way your brother said it, I understood there.” Ash patted Sam on the back. “You got me on your side man, don’t forget that.”

 

“Thanks Ash.” smiled Sam.

  
“Don’t mention it.” Ash grinned before walking back inside.


End file.
